Little Flirt
by djlee6
Summary: Female Chrona...this was a random idea I've been thinking about for awhile that I couldn't leave alone. Will continue if peope review. romance genre for possible later chapters


an idea i had that i could not resist going with

sort of based on my fic Chrona's Condition, which is on my DA page

enjoy~!

oooooooooooo

Chrona POV

I don't know when it happened...Maybe it was when Ragnorak and I were sperated. I read some books and came up with a theory of my I was acting the way I was because Ragnorak with all of his male essence was no longer residing within me. My body now belonged completely to me and I finally was able to enjoy the life of a woman properly.

As I was now. This was a common ritual now: my hands traveling all over, making my skin tingle and my eyes flutter. The fire below needed quenched and me responding to it by grabbing a new little thing I had bought in private, placing it against my core and taking delight in the vibrations that took over.

I never bother holding back anymore, as far as my pleasure goes. I let my screams echo off of the stone walls of my room, the air filled with nothing but the sounds of my gasps and moans and the scent of my arousal.

It's almost painful when it comes...Right when I teeter on the edge, when my vision blurs and my entire body squirms in response. It takes a lot to keep myself from finding something to impale myself with. But instead I keep going in the situation I am: laying on my back, hands on my breasts and the sensitive flesh of my neck and stomach, and the remote to my toy beside me as the vibrations make the pleasure almost unbearable.

Then I know it's coming. I loose myself completely. I don't know where I am or what sounds I make as it takes over, that blissful climax takes me over, coming in wave after wave (the only good thing about being half-witch, mind you).

Then, lost with effort to catch my breath, I slowly come back, smiling to myself as I hum in contentment.

oooo

I'm doing well these days. Classes are easier to focus on now that I don't have to worry about Medusa showing up. I'm ranking fourth in the class (the first three being Kid, Maka and Ox). I also started working. I was currently a waitress at Death Bucks. The pay was decent...I never bought much save for books and clothes since Shinigami-sama allowed me to stay at the Academy.

But the biggest difference, as I mentioned before, was my seperation from Ragnorak. Though he is still my partner, I've been able to indulge a lot more. Not only as far as arousal goes, but in other areas, too.

I've been able to eat more, which has led to me filling out rather nicely. I've always had nice curves, but now I had a noticeable bust. Over the last few months it's grown to at least a C. I didn't know about it at first, but I have to admit, it's nice to see the guys stare at me when I walk down the hall now.

I've learned how to deal with things better, too, because nothing I could say would result in him hitting me on the head. Which meant that I was also free to act and think without worrying about him embarassing me or acting out. I've gotten used to flirting with people here and there.

Like now. I was currently sitting in the kitchen at Maka's apartment, talking to her as she cooked and purposely leaning over a bit, catching Soul giving nervous glances to my showing cleavage, obviosuly admiring the shape the white t-shirt gave to my bust.

Boys are so fun to play with~.

"You're sure that you don't want to eat with us?" Maka, having her back turned to the table the whole time, was oblivious, which I'm sure Soul was grateful for.

I smiled at Maka's question. "Yeah, I'm sure. I have stuff I can make in my room," Lord Death had expanded it to include a restroom and kitchen so I didn't have to use the Academy public bathrooms all the way upstairs, the showers where everyone bathed after missions or the kitchens which were always busy making up food for the cafeteria. I stood, moving to hug Maka as she continued cooking, swinging my ass a little for Soul who I heard hitch his breath. "I should get going. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," She turned to hug me back quickly before getting back to work on the meal. As I turned to leave, I smiled at Soul. "See you later," It was a casual tone, but I took the oppritunity to trail my hand over his chest, clothed only in a black t-shirt, enjoying the way his jaw clenched as he held back his approval to the touch.

Once out of the apartment, I giggled quietly to myself, striding confidently down the hallway.

oooo

When I finally got to the Academy, I was admiring the way my footsteps echoed in the empty hallway, humming to myself.

Once I reached the library, almost to the hallway that went down to my room, I heard a shuffling around and saw Kid leaving, a few books in hand.

"Hello, Kid-kun," I greeted, smiling at him. _Maybe I could have some more fun..._

He returned the smile warmly. "Good evening, Chrona," he replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright," I said. "I had a little problem this morning, but I'm okay right now,"

He frowned, looking almost concerned. "Problem? What kind of problem?"

"It's nothing, really," I said, sighing. "It's just...Well...I was putting on my t-shirt this morning and I had the horrible feeling that my breasts were assymetrical," I stated, grabbing my breasts for emphasis. I peeked behind my bangs, seeing Kid turn red, his eyes glued to the sight. I wanted to laugh but instead I just kept talking. "I dunno...Maybe it's just my imagination, but I stood there forever trying to test their symmetry...Sometimes I wonder if I should ask someone to do it for me..." I gasped, acting like inspiration struck. "Oh! Kid-kun, do you know anyone who could help me with that?" Just as he opened his mouth, I stopped him. "No, you're right...I'm sure it's my imagination...Well, goodnight!" I took off, smiling to myself as I heard a thump behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Kid on the ground with blood coming out of his nose, twitching.

Poor guy...

oooooooooooo

no thats not all...

but if anyone has any ideas on who they want chrona to end up with feel free to leave it in a review


End file.
